Facsimile machines, such as telecopiers which are connected to standard telephone receivers for transmitting or receiving data over telephone lines, are generally known to the art. In the known machines, transmitting and receiving units must be synchronized to enable the receiver to print incoming data as it is received. Known telecopiers cannot be used as photocopying machines, and do not provide for simultaneous voice and data transmissions. The known telecopiers also use relatively complex, and thereby expensive motors, to drive their moving components, such as their print or scan heads. Electrostatic print heads used with telecopiers consist of relatively thick, unprotected free standing angled wires, which generally can print only in one direction and do not provide fine printing resolution.